Fantendo - Mansion
---- is an upcoming V² exclusive title releasing on June 10, 2016, as a non-canonical New Fantendoverse hack-and-slash/platforming title. The game takes place between Beorn Hallow and Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, inwhich Dare Unten, Rachel, Leah, Strafe, Sakeena, and a few dozen other heroes to take part in a challenger taking place at a sacred 100-floor mansion known as Manoir de la Nuit, where the people there must team up to complete all 100 floors. On each floor features either hoards of enemies, complex step-by-step puzzles, a deadly projection of a boss, or even a combination of all three. The game is somewhat of a "celebration" of the New Fantendoverse's 1 year anniversary, and as such features many different concepts, ideas, and characters from any and all content released chronologically between Fantendo - Genesis and Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Game Modes Gameplay The primary game mode is a four-player frantic hack-and-slash 3D playstyle, where the player chooses a character, and teams up with three other characters—these characters can be controlled by local players, CPUs, or by players across the world in the Online mode. In the main game, the characters spawn in the Chapter's rest areas: each rest area has a different shop and areas to explore, as well as the chapter's floors. In-game, characters can use attack combos with the set button to attack swarms of enemies (or the boss in an alternate situation), which can deal damage everywhere if the requirements are met. Each character also has three Special attacks: these can be activated with another button, and players can switch between special attacks with another. Characters can also guard, aim special attacks, and jump to navigate platforms. Some characters can use specials for puzzles, too; puzzles are littered across floors, and can be used to unlock various goodies found in the game. There are two "bars" that regulate statuses of characters in-battle: Health and Special. The Health bar is self-explanatory; it measures how much in-game health is left. Running out ends the game in regular play, and turns you into a spectator in Online and Co-Op modes (if all players die in Online, the game ends). The Health bar can be replenished by absorbing food items on the map, or by stepping onto a White Pedestal. The Special Bar regulates your usage of Specials: if it runs out, then you'll be temporarily stunned, for only a few seconds. The bar replenishes itself slowly overtime, but can replenished more quickly using a specific potion item or by stepping onto a Black Pedestal. Story The story, largely told in the perspectives of Unten and Leah, follows Unten, Rachel, Strafe, Leah, and dozens of other heroes as they are trapped in a large mansion in the Risk Sanctuary by none other than Dare, who challenges them to complete all 100 floors in order to prove themselves worthy to face "the ultimate challenge". The story can be found Fantendo - Mansion/Story Mode. Characters The amount of characters that are in the game is undecided, however it is known that every character in-game is major in some way to any story or game released between Fantendo - Genesis and Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. ---- ---- Tower Talk Conversations In the Story Mode, using specific characters side-by-side sometimes unlocks conversations between those said characters: these conversations function similar to the Hot Tub in Fantendo Sports Resort, where the conversation can reveal traits or facts about characters, be somewhat shippy between characters, or are there just for comical purposes. For a full list of all of the conversations, see Fantendo - Mansion/Tower Talk. Floors 1-10 11-20 21-30 31-40 41-50 51-60 61-70 71-80 81-90 91-100 101-110 111-120 121-130 131-140 141-150 Bosses Shopkeepers Like the bosses and enemies, the shopkeepers are not the actual versions of the characters they pertain to—rather, they are projections created by Dare. Each shopkeeper sells basic items found throughout all four, but each shopkeeper also sells signatures items that can't be found anywhere else. All Shops Floor 20 Exclusive Floor 40 Exclusive Floor 60 Exclusive Floor 80 Exclusive Gallery Trivia Category:Fuzzy's Content Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:2016 Category:V2 Games Category:Original Games